Homecoming Surprise
by sherryls1969
Summary: Stella gets a call to pick a surprise for Danny.


Homecoming Surprise

Summary: Stella goes to get a surprise for Danny. D/L

Stella Bonasara sits in the quiet of her office working on the stack of paper work littering her desk. The quiet is broken when the phone rings.

She answers it "Bonasara"

"Hey Stella", comes the voice on the other end.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" she responds.

"Good, bored, and missing Danny and everyone there at the lab. Oh, and did I mention bored." Lindsey Monroe Messer says with a small laugh.

"We all miss you too, Lindsey" Stella replies "Especially your husband."

"Husband. I really like the sound of that. You do realize that I was only married about 18 hours before I left my husband for 3 weeks." Lindsey says ruefully.

"I know, Linds. But you're coming home in what about a week." She replies.

"Actually Stella, I have a favor to ask of you" she said.

"If I can, you know that I will do it, Linds." Stella tells her.

"Can you pick me up at JFK in say an hour and a half?" she asks.

"Sure kiddo, but why me and not Danny." Stella asks her younger friend.

"I want to surprise him. I know that he is on duty until 5 so that is why I was hoping you could help me out." Lindsey explains to Stella.

"Sure, I'll clear it with Mac, but won't tell anyone else. I'll see you soon." Stella hangs up and piles her paperwork together before she stands, exits her office and heads toward her friend and boss's office. Stella knocks on the door and enters Mac's office.

"What's up Stella?" he asks looking up at his friend.

"I need to leave for a few hours to pick a surprise." She tells him.

"Ok, anything I need to know about?" he asks

"Let me just say we won't have a certain CSI moping around very soon." She says with a small smile.

"Good, if Lindsey hasn't eaten yet, make sure she gets lunch. I'll make sure to keep Danny here." He replies with a grin.

"Ok, then I am going to head out for JFK. I'll see you in a while." Stella then turns and heads out the door and towards the elevator.

45 minutes later Stella is entering the lobby of JFK and looks up at the flight board to see what gate Lindsey's flight was coming in to. She finds the correct flight and realizes that Lindsey's plane has already landed. Stella digs out her cell phone and dials the familiar number.

"Hey Lindsey, where are you?" Stella asks

"I'm on my way down to baggage claim." The voice on the other end of the phone replies.

"Ok, I will meet you there." Stella concludes the call and heads toward the baggage claim.

Stella scans the area to find her friend. She doesn't have to look long before she spots the very pregnant Mrs. Messer. She also notices that Lindsey is heading toward the baggage carousel. She calls out.

"Lindsey, I know that you aren't thinking about picking up that suitcase." Lindsey turns at the sound of the comment.

"Stella" she calls as she waddles to her friend to greet her with a hug.

"It is so good to have you home, but how did your parents take you deciding to leave a week early?" Stella asks as she grabs Lindsey's suitcase.

"They weren't thrilled, but they understand how much I miss my husband." She says with a slight blush.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Stella asks.

"No, I haven't eaten since this morning. But I'll eat when I see Danny." She says.

"Not an option. Mac said if you hadn't eaten we were to stop for lunch. He also said that he would make sure Danny stayed at the lab." Stella explains.

"Stella," Lindsey whines "I haven't seen Danny in two weeks. Come on please."

"How about we compromise. We will pick up lunch for the rest of the team and meet them back at the lab. That way you eat and still see Danny." Stella says with a smile.

"Thanks Stella lets go." Lindsey responds as she climbs into Stella's car. An hour later Stella and Lindsey are pulling up to the crime lab. Stella uses her cell phone to call up to Mac.

"Hey Mac, can you get the rest of the team in the break room." Stella says. "Ok, thanks see you in five minutes.

"Come on Linds, lets get you back to where you belong. With Danny." Stella tells her friend.

Several minutes later the two female members of the team are exiting the elevator and heading down the hallway towards the break room with pizzas and soda.

"Stay out here for a second. I will set the pizzas in front of Danny and then you can come in." Stella tells the younger woman.

"Hey guys. I have lunch and a surprise." Stella tells Adam, Danny, Flack, Sid, Sheldon, and Mac. She sets the pile of pizzas right in front of Danny, blocking his view of the door. She then motions to the door and Lindsay walks in, motioning to the others to stay quiet.

"So, are we gonna eat or what?" Danny asks.

"Messer, is food all you ever think about?" Lindsey asks with a smile on her lovely face. At the sound of his wife's voice he jumps up to see around the stack of pizzas. He then rushes to her and catches her up in a hug.

"Montana, what are you doin' here. Not that I mind, it's just you're a week early. Are you ok, is the baby ok?" he asks in a rush.

"I'm fine Danny and so is the baby. I just missed you and was bored so I came home." She responds while she laughs and hugs her husband tightly.

When Danny releases his wife she is greeted in turn by each of the other men of their team.

"Lindsay, I will never let you go again. I missed you too much." Danny says as he takes her in his arms once again. Danny leans down and kisses his wife's belly and their unborn child kicks. Danny laughs and stands back up to kiss his wife pouring in the weeks of missing her in the single kiss.

"The baby missed me too, apparently." He tells his co-workers.

With that said he leads Lindsey back to the table and insists that she sits in his seat.

"Hey are we gonna sit here or are we gonna eat?" Danny asks as he opens the top box of pizza and grabbing piece and handing it to Lindsey. Then he grabs a second piece for himself and begins to eat. The rest of the team follows suit and eats while they catch Lindsey up on all that had gone on while she was away. Each feeling that their little family was complete at least for now.

The End


End file.
